Pianissimo
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Dikala alunan melodi lembut mengalun membahana, yang seharusnya menciptakan tentram laksana bulan di kala malam/ Namun saat melodi itu tercampur oleh ego maka alunan itu akan menjadi alunan yang merenggut jiwa./One shoot/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pianissimo © Takamura Akashi**

**Angst/Tragedy**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Drabble Fict, One shoot, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**NaruHina**

====== **Don't Like, Don't Read **======

* * *

**Pianissimo**

_Dikala alunan melodi lembut mengalun membahana, yang seharusnya menciptakan tentram laksana bulan di kala malam_

_Namun saat melodi itu tercampur oleh ego maka alunan itu akan menjadi alunan yang merenggut jiwa._

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"Sekarang kita sambut, inilah..._Golden pairs_ kita! _The Days_!" sorak sorai para penonton tak mengalahkan teriakan pengisi acara konser yang sangat bersemangat itu. Kemudian setelah itu, dua orang berbeda gender keluar dari balik panggung. Menyunggingkan senyum menawan yang dapat memukau semua yang ada disana.

Penonton terlihat sangat antusias dengan kehadiran mereka. Bahkan mentari yang bersinar, tak dapat mengelahkan pesona pemuda bersurai _oranye_ itu. Dan juga malam yang lembut tak dapat disamakan dengan kelembutan sang gadis _lavender_.

Lalu kemudian lantunan dari tust-tuts piano yang berdenting, menghipnotis seluruh indra untuk terhanyut akan buaiannya. Saat setelah sebait rentetan nada itu dimainkan oleh sang pemuda, kini alunan gesekan _biola _mengiringi _symphony_ yang hendak mereka mainkan.

Alunan _symphony_ bertempo _piannissimo_ itu menentramkan jiwa siapapun yang mendengarnya. Meskipun ada kalanya symphony itu mencapai titik paling menyedihkan jika itu adalah cerita, namun tak membuat _symphony_ itu kehilangan kesempurnaannya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, alunan _symphony_ itu kini telah usai. Diganti oleh decak kagum dan sorak sorai para penonton.

"_A-arigatou_," sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tampak malu-malu, terlihat dari cara bicara dan semburat merah yang terdapat pada pipinya.

Sangat kontras dengan sang laki-laki yang sangat percaya diri dan bersemangat, "_Arigatou minna_!" cengiran khas pemuda itu setia terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Tetapi jika diperhatikan _netra Sapphire_ nya terkadang meilirk ke arah gadis _lavender _yang ada di sebelahnya, setelah itu semburat merah tipis akan muncul di pipi tan nya.

"Yah baiklah sekian penampilan dari _Uzumaki Naruto_ dan _Hyuuga Hinata_, sekarang adalah..."

**Flash Back End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Netra Sapphire_ itu menerawang kedepan, menengadah menantang _lembayung _yang kian memudar berganti gelap. Kenangan saat pertama kali konser dengan sang gadis _lavender_, tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam fikirannya tanpa di perintah. Seulas lengkungan tipis tertera di garis bibirnya walaupun sedikit tersirat ke getiran di sana.

Andai waktu itu bisa kembali terulang dia siap untuk menukar segalanya demi dapat mengulang waktu. Mencoba memperbaiki dari awal, ya awal yang mengawali suatu ikatan _benang merah_ antara sang _mentari_ dan _rembulan_. Dia berharap agar dirinya tidak pernah bersatu dengan gadis itu. Namun kemudian dia tepis pemikiran tersebut, walau sekuat apapun dia mencoba itu 'tak akan pernah terjadi.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit mungkin sudah dirasakan sang pemuda itu sehingga ia menutup jendela tempat dimana dia sudah berada disana sejak senja menjelang hingga _rembulan_ nampak dengan anggun nya. Dengan langkah perlahan dia berbalik menuju ke tempat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendudukkan diri di bangku kecil di depan grand piano putih gading itu. Lalu kemudian dia berdiri sebentar untuk membuka penutup atas _grand piano_ itu. kembali dia medudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kecil, jari-jari nya menekan salah satu tuts. Kemudian sebuah _symphony_ tercipta dari jari-jari nya yang bergerak leluasa di atas tuts-tuts putih dan hitam—_Chopin- Nocturne #2 In E Flat, Op. 9 - 2. Andante._

Selama beberapa menit dia memainkan _symphony_ itu hingga hampir usai. Saat nada terakhir sampai kepala nya kemudian menunduk dan terdengar sebuah suara nyaring dari nada yang bukan termasuk dari _symphony_ itu. Setetes kristal bening nan hangat mulai meluap dari _netra sapphire_ sang pemuda itu. Mengingat sebuah lagu memori sangatlah tidak dibenarkan bagi dirinya, karena hanya sesak di dada yang dia dapat. Kembali jari-jarinya menari nari di atas tuts—_Chopin- Fantasie Impromptu Op 66._

Kali ini derai kristal semakin menderas, dikala melodi dalam _symphony_ itu mengeras. Ego, kesedihan, kesepian, kemarahan, dan kerinduan berpadu menjadi satu. Dulu gadis itu yang selalu melantunkan sebuah _symphony lullaby_ untuknya. Dulu gadis itu yang selalu membuatnya merasakan berbagai emosi dan membuat nya kembali hidup. Dulu gadis itu pula yang selalu mengisi harinya. Tapi karena sebuah s_ymphony_ lembut yang ia lantunkan, kehidupan gadis itu pun terenggut.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"Na~ na~ na~" gumaman kecil terdengar dari seorang gadis yang tengah memainkan symphony ciptaannya sendiri dengan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading.

"Hmm sepertinya ada yang kurang di bagian ini," jemari lentiknya menuliskan berbagai macam not-not balok di kertas musik. Senyum terus terpampang di wajah ayu nya. Sungguh dia bahagia sekarang ini, karena setelah konser nya bulan depan maka ia dua hari setelahnya ia akan menikah dengan sang pujaan hati. Hati terasa begitu berbunga-bunga, ya itulah yang selalu dirasakan gadis itu sejak sang pujaan hatinya melamar dirinya dua bulan yang lalu.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang sangat pelan berjalan menuju kearah gadis itu. Namun gadis itu seperti tidak menyadarinya, dia terlalu bahagia di dunia nya sendiri. Kemudian petir menggelegar menampilkan _siluet _hitam seseorang yang tengah membawa pisau berada di belakang gadis itu. Tak lama berselang setelah itu, pekikkan kecil keluar dari gadis _lavender_ itu bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang sudah terenggut. _Liquid_ merah segar, mengalir membasahi _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading itu.

"_Sayonara_ Hinata," bisik sosok itu kepada gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut. Sosok berperawakan tinggi dan _bersurai_ _raven_ itu menyeringai menang. Dengan begitu _Golden Pairs_ kini sudah tidak lengkap lagi, dan ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik menggantikan _Golden Pairs_ itu. Licik memang, tapi itulah jalan yang ia pilih. Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari mansion tersebut.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda _bernetra sapphire_ yang tengah membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya.

"_Hime_ ayo ki—"

PRANGG!

"HINATA!" dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu berlari kearah tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Kaki-kaki nya lemas serasa tidak mempunyai penyangga lagi, kemudian dia jatuh duduk bersimpuh dengan fikiran yang sangat kalut sekarang ini.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat lirih itu terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda yang kini nampak menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Hime...jangan pergi..." kemudian tangan tan itu mengusap pipi _chubby seputih susu _miliksang gadis yang kini sudah terasa dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan. Ditambah hujan dan petir yang seolah-olah mengejek mereka, di tengah-tengah kesedihan yang teramat sangat pemuda itu rasakan hujan dan petir itu seperti menari-nari kegirangan.

**Flash Back End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian itu pemuda tersebut sungguhlah tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang gadis yang ia sangat cintai itu.

TING

Suara tuts yang terdengar asal keluar saat pemuda itu merebahkan kepala nya di atas tuts-tuts _grand piano_ berwarna putih gading itu. Kelopak matanya menutup bersamaan dengan sebulir kristal bening yang menetes ke atas tuts itu.

"Aku akan menemuimu _Hime_," tangannya kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengabil sesuatu di saku jas nya. Sebuah pisau yang kemudian ia arahkan ke jantungnya. Sebelum ia melakukan itu dia kembali meneteskan kristal bening diselingi dengan senyum bahagia.

SRETTT

Dengan seketika pisau itu menembus jantung nya, dahinya mengeryit menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia ingin pergi dengan posisi yang sama dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Ia membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan _netra sapphire_ yang berkilat akibat air mata yang tergenang di sana. Satu hembusan nafas terkhir ia keluarkan daan akhirnya tubuh itu kini hanya sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa.

_Liquid_ merah nampak menggenangi grand piano putih gading itu. Ya _grand piano_ yang menjadi saksi bisu kepergian dua orang _Golden Pairs_. Mereka selalu terikat oleh _benang merah_ bahkan sampai ajal menjemput mereka berdua.

_Rembulan_ tampak bersinar lembut, cahaya nya menembus jendela dan menerangi sesosok tubuh pemuda tak bernyawa. Namun kemudian sesuatu keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu, ya itu adalah roh dirinya yang sekarang tengah di sambut oleh seorang gadis. Mereka bergandengan tangan kemudian muncul sebuah sinar yang amat terang, dan dua sosok itu menghilang disertai oleh butiran-butiran debu bercahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Mereka bahagia, tapi bukan disini. Mereka akhirnya bersama, tapi juga bukan disini. Mereka bersatu dan hidup selamanya di sebuah kehidupan lain di alam sana.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N :** **- Pianissimo = Nada yang terdengar lembut **

**Wakakak ini judul-judul fict buatan Taka kok lama-lama makin gak nyambung sama ceritanya ya? ahahah gomen lah kalau begitu ya cinn~ ._. #plak**

He ho~ apa kabar minna-san? Jumpa lagi dengan saya Taka disini yang akan menampilkan fict-fict teraktual dan terbaru dari— #plak #udah woy kepanjangan

Khe khe khe gomen, tanpa banyak basa-basi~ Mind to RnR?! #maksa #digeplak

Jaa ne~ ^O^/


End file.
